The Line Where Blue meets Blue
by song six
Summary: Every day, Roy stands on his balcony looking out into the distance where sky met ocean. He has to stand there and wonder if his messages ever reached /him/. But for that boy, he'll wait forever. SONGFIC: '1000 Ships'


**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

**Author's Note:** For _GypsyDayDreamer_

* * *

><p>'The Line Where Blue meets Blue'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**xX. So keep your eyes set on the horizon .Xx**

**.  
><strong>

_Doctor Light had Robin in his clutches, and it was up to Young Justice to save him. He had him tied up in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a forest doing only God knows what to the boy. The tricky thing about Doctor Light was he could do anything with just the smallest amount of sunshine or florescent light. He could even manipulate Superman's laser vision or Wonder Woman's lasso of truth. If it glowed, it was his to use and to attack his opponent. So the team had to attack at night, when the sun was gone and all they had to do was smash a couple light bulbs. _

_The team was gathered underneath a great oak deep within the forest of pine trees and other grassy plants. In the distance, an owl hooted and woodland creatures scampered about softly crushing leaves. _

_Aqualad shifted his icy eyes all around checking for anything suspicious, ears on alert, before giving orders, "Kid Flash, I am going to need you to go around and take out any light source in the area. Miss Martian, you go above and do the same. Any source of light at all can be used as a weapon."_

"_What about us three?" Artemis asked in a whisper pointing her thumb at her and Superboy than him. _

"_Superboy, since you can still see with infrared vision, you and Red Arrow are going to go find Robin and take down Doctor Light." Conner nodded _

_Artemis squinted and growled in a low voice, "Wait, hold on a minute, Mr. 'Solo' is coming?"_

_Kaldur gave her a warning look, "He volunteered on his own when he heard about the mission."_

"_Why would Ro–Red Arrow __**volunteer**__?" Kid Flash wondered with an antsy tone_

"_Is Robin not his best friend as well Kid?" Kaldur asked him_

"_Yeah, I forgot." Wally stated flatly before sputtering out, "I mean I think it's great he wants to come! I just…he didn't say anything to __**me**__." He said that last word almost silently, he was reacting kind of funny about Red Arrow showing up. _

_Artemis rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Get over it Baywatch."_

_Wally got knocked out of his thoughts and was back to being himself, "What's got you so worked up? Jealous the better archer is coming?"_

_Kaldur slapped his webbed hands over their mouths shushing them, "Both of you, quit it." He removed himself from them and they groaned while glaring at the other for getting them in trouble with the 'Boss Man'. _

"_Fine."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Artemis and I will not be able to travel as far. So, Superboy, you will let us know when it is safe to move in and Doctor Light has been rendered powerless." Aqualad continued on finally_

"_Right."_

_Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and the whole team prepared to fight. Aqualad had a grip on his water bearers as Artemis did on one of her arrows. Kid Flash got into a stance while Miss Martian did too. Superboy just stood there giving them a confused look. But he tended to forget not everyone could read other people's heart rate and body temperature._

_He knew it was just Red Arrow._

"_I'm here, where is he?" Roy demanded to know at a normal noise level causing them all to jump a bit. They've been talking in low voices the whole time. _

_Roy appeared completely calm and ready to fight, but it took years of being one of his best friends to notice the subtle changes. Kid Flash could clearly see Roy was really worried about Robin. The firm line of his mouth of a closed jaw probably grinding his teeth. The tense joints of his fingers. The white knuckles of his grip on his bow. He was livid and ready to kick ass. _

"_Red, he is right in that building with Doctor Light, Supe–" Aqualad was about to explain the plan, but he never got a chance to as Red Arrow took off into the building head first. _

"_There he goes." Kid Flash sneered slightly annoyed, but not for what one would think_

"_And I thought Kid Klutz was the impulsive one." Artemis muttered, but Wally still heard_

"_Excuse me Harpy?"_

_Kaldur looked up and swore in Atlantean to himself quietly, "Miss Martian, Kid, just get to work. Artemis…not another word. Superboy, go after him. Move out Team."_

_It felt like the whole building shook with every heavy step the muscled Archer took. He ran down into the darkness with heightened senses and an adrenaline rush that just came to him. It felt like he invincible, and nothing would get in his way of saving his best friend. He grits his teeth, and his hands were fisted into tight balls. With every step he didn't miss a beat, there was nothing but determination within him. Finally, at the end of one of the many corridors he ran down there was a bright white light at the end, his pace quickened._

_The sudden flash of light didn't even make him falter in his step. He immediately adjusted to the setting and saw a disgusting skinny man standing over the Boy Wonder who had been gagged and tied up. He wanted to punch the curly mustache off his face and make him pee blood at the sight of Robin this way: bruised and battered. _

"_Well…Well…Well, look who came to join the party?" sneered Doctor Light_

_Red Arrow marched over with no hesitation as the man prepared for battle. "What? Still bitter about the time I kidnapped your idiot of a–"_

_He slammed Doctor Light against the wall with his bow pushing at his throat, "Green Arrow is an idiot, but only I can call him that."_

"_Mmmf!" Robin cried_

_Red Arrow corrected himself, "And Black Canary."_

_Doctor Light spat before shoving him to the ground, "Bring it on Speedy." Then he proceeded to attack him from left and right with beams of light. Red Arrow dodged each one with a back flip here and a jump over there._

"_Haven't you heard?" He pulled out a sharp arrow, "It's Red Arrow Now." And shot it towards Doctor Light whom blocked it with another beam. He shot a hundred smaller sharper beams at Red Arrow, but he took his bow and twirled in a fast motion blocking every hit directing them in opposite directions. Some of them making their way back to Doctor Light, but collapsed right before they could hit him. _

_Red Arrow quickly took multiple arrows and shot them in careful directions making sure to hit as many bulbs as he could dangling from the ceiling. Robin wiggled his way towards Red Arrow, and the red head ripped the cloth off his head. But the evil villain was back to attacking again pulling out more light from the remaining lamps._

"_Thanks man! I couldn't breathe!" Robin gasped while spitting up saliva that had been collecting in his mouth._

_Doctor Light pulled a beam out of a bulb and used it to create a spiky wheel and hurled it towards Red Arrow. But he did a tuck and roll and dodged it barely before getting right back to his feet and shooting down more lamps. _

"_Yeah! Sock it to him Red!" cheered Robin as he tried to sit himself up. The binds on his arms and legs were tight and well tied. The guy was smart to research his knots, because Robin was unfamiliar with these ones. _

_Red Arrow was careful not to shoot anything explosive, with electricity, or had any form of light. For now, he stuck to old fashioned punching arrows and sharp heads as well. Doctor Light had only a few more bulbs to work with, and he was getting upset, so he switched to hand-to-hand combat. As did Red. They threw punches up and down trying to reach pressure points. Doctor Light used a light formed hammer and Red Arrow stuck to his strong bow._

_Robin studied the knots for a bit and figured out how to undo the ones on his feet without his hands – the little genius. But it would take him time; as he struggled, he continued to hype, "That's right Doctor L, as in Doctor LOSER! You got nothing on my buddy Red Arrow here!"_

_The villain growled at him but it lead to an opening of Red Arrow shoving his bow into his stomach, but as he fell over, he swung his hammer at the other's ankles. Red Arrow jumped away, but fell over himself._

"_Red!"Robin cried. Doctor Light rubbed his stomach with one hand and reached out directing light to create a temporary barrier around the vigilante with the other. He strode over to the Boy Wonder angril. _

"_You need to shut that pretty mouth of yours." He seethed before shoving his lips over Robin's who freaked out and pulled away. Though he wasn't completely disturbed. This seemed to be a frequent action with his kidnappers. _

"_GROSS! I'll show you pretty!" He spat a giant wad of saliva and mucus onto the man's face right in the eye with perfect aim. Artemis taught him that one after watching her do it to Kid Flash. _

_Doctor Light yelped and stumbled backwards grabbing his eyes screaming at him, "You disgusting little bird!"_

_Robin screwed up his expression and sneered back, "Me disgusting? Dude, you just planted one on me with you fat ugly slimy lips!"_

"_I'll teach you a lesson when I'm through with your friend."Doctor Light Threatened as he got back on his feet walking back towards him with a strange glint in his eye._

"_Wouldn't be too sure about that…" Robin commented with an all too smug expression. Doctor Light turned around and Red Arrow Slammed his fist into his face"…not feeling the aster anymore now are yuh?"_

_Doctor Light still had it in him to talk as he fell to his knees, "Your friend needs to shut his mouth."_

"_He likes to talk when he's in combat," Red Arrow tells him as he stands over him proudly, unfortunately for the villain, Robin escaped his leg bonds. _

"_TAKE THIS!" he did a flip right over Red Arrow, just to show off, and twirled over with his foot landing in his crotch toe pointed digging hard. There was a squish and pop, like smashing a grape. _

_Red Arrow smirked, "It distracts the enemy."_

_Doctor Light never saw it coming. "And annoys the heck out of them!" Robin added as he started to pound at the man kicking him repeatedly. At the rate he was going, especially as hyperactive as the thirteen-year-old boy was, he wasn't going to stop._

"_Take this! And that! And this! And that! And this! And–" Red Arrow wrapped his arms around him and yanked him away feeling merciful and sorry for the poor man who has now been Bat-neutered. _

_Robin squirmed in his hold kicking his legs wanting more, "Whoa there you crazy midget, I think we got him. Lemme untie your hands."Robin stopped fussing, and stood there calmly as Red Arrow kneeled down in front of him and began to work on his bonds. Doctor Light was passed out from the excruciating pain. _

_Robin watched Red Arrow undo the knots with studying eyes, "What are you doing here?"_

"_No 'thanks' for saving your ass?" Red arrow mumbled as he tried to figure out the ropes. _

"_Thanks but what are you doing here?" Robin asked again undeterred. It was amazing how the child remained insistence on knowing things. _

_Red Arrow smiled when he thought he started to loosen up the ropes "Thought you could use some help." Robin looked down at him knowingly._

"_Alright, I heard you got kidnapped, again, Boy Hostage." He grinned up at him; he surprisingly got one back as well. _

"_All part of the job description while being Robin." He cackled_

"_How come 'Cat Boy' doesn't seem to have the same problems?" Red Arrow probed distracting Robin as he did his work_

_Robin rolled his eyes as if the answer was so obvious, "Well Little D's a total brat no one would want to be tied up with. __**He**__ beat Joker up with a crow bar once you know that?" _

"_Really Now?"Red Arrow replied only half listening as he focused more on the knot, kids could speak for ages without a clue._

"_Yeah, Batman got so pissed at me for leaving him alone with the kook in the interrogation room…" Red Arrow finally finished and the ropes fell to the ground, he picked them up and used them to tied up Doctor Light, just in case. "Thanks, my wrists were starting to hurt just a bit."_

_Red Arrow turned around after tying up the villain and he watched Robin unglove his hands rubbing his red swollen skin. "Just a bit? They look bad, give em here." _

_He took off his own gloves, and pulled out a tiny bottle of cream and squirted some on his bare hands. He then rubbed it between them to warm it up and then gently rubbed it into the red marks along Robin's arms and ankles. _

"_Tsss…" Robin hissed "Thanks again. But you didn't have to come"_

_Red Arrow massaged more cream in slowly and softly, before putting the tube away and slipping back on his gloves, "As soon as I heard Doctor Light had you of course I'd come. After that shit he pulled on Elongated Man's wife I had to come."_

_Robin slipped back on his own gloves and boots. He then looked up at him, and if you could see the past the mask, there'd be big curious childlike eyes, "What happened? What was he going to do?"_

_The archer pulled at the collar of his suit nervously, "Er…nothing, come on, let's get you out of here. The team is waiting outside," Robin nodded and followed suit, before stumbling over and falling on his hands._

"_Ah…" Robin murmured quietly "…sorry." The Boy Wonder never stumbled or tripped. Red Arrow gave him a kind smile. He forgot the cream could do to that people, especially young boys like Robin. He should have known the effects would be stronger in comparison to what it did to him, a full grown guy. _

"_Here, lemme carry you out. I promise I'll put you down before anyone sees so you can keep some pride." Robin stared at him for a bit having an inner battle before taking his offer. Normally, he hated when people carried him. It made him feel small. Kid Flash did __**all the time**__ even though he told him not to. _

"_Thanks." Roy bent over, and Robin climbed onto his back piggyback style. _

_Roy tapped his ear and spoke into his comm-link, "hey guys, I already rescued Robin. Doctor Light is all tied up, just send the…League…" he groaned hating the idea "…and we'll be out soon."_

_As they started walking Red Arrow Couldn't help but make a remark, "Though I don't know how much pride you really have if you were able to run around in scaly unde–"_

_Robin stopped him before he could finish his sentence, "First off, they were leotards, and second, I wish you'd let that go!" he pounded at the top of Red Arrow's head angriliy, and the older boy laughed. _

"_No way Robbie."_

_Robin rested his arms on his red hair before speaking again, "Y'know, I thought you were mad at me." He commented, remembering that last week they got into a heated fight about his secret identity. Red Arr–Roy, felt like he had the right to know, and Robin felt like he didn't understand. It was a fight they always had, but as time went on it occurred more frequently. _

"_I am."_

_Robin scoffed at him, "Than what are you doing here?"_

_Red Arrow stopped walking and set him down to look him in the eye as best he could through their masks, "I can go beyond our petty fights if you needed me. That's what…friends do."_

_Robin's whole body warmed up, it was nice knowing you had friends who would do that for you, "Thanks Roy…"_

_Roy smiled at him and nodded. He then turned around and bent over again waiting for Robin to climb back on, but the Robin groaned loudly, "Dammit."_

"_What is it?" he asked worriedly_

"_The spirit glue on my mask…it's not sticking anymore. I can't see the team like this." Robin explained holding his mask to his face. _

"_Here," he let the boy down and peeled off his own mask and pushing it towards Robin, "there aren't any civilians within miles so they won't recognize me. The only people coming to retrieve Doctor Light is the League."_

_Robin held his mask on staring at Roy's for a long minute. It finally clicked into the Archer's brain what was the problem, "I won't look. I promise." He then turned around hand still holding out the domino mask in Robin's direction._

_When he felt a hand reached out and take it, he waited for the signal that he could look again, "Ok Roy." But when he did, he was surprised:_

_Light Sky Hue met Dark Ocean Blue._

_Blue met Blue. _

"_You're my best friend Roy."_

"_Robin…"_

"_No…" he placed the Domino mask onto his pale face concealing his eyes again "…It's Dick." _

"Batman-made spirit glue always sticks. I wasn't that stupid y'know." Roy whispered, as he took another sip of coffee. He was going to go out to patrol in Star City. But every day, even just for a little awhile, he would always stand there on his balcony looking into the ocean before he left.

**.  
><strong>

**xX. On the line where blue meets blue .Xx**

**.  
><strong>

Roy slapped his forehead and groaned tiredly, "_You're_ here again?"

"Come on dude! Aren't we like good buds?"The shorter red head pleaded, while he leaned on his front door. He just got back from a long day of fighting baddies and stopping bank robberies. He didn't want any company right now. Especially not from Kid Disposal Machine.

"Yeah. But not 'good' enough for you to come here five times a week and clean out my fridge," he muttered darkly. Wally laughed sheepishly giving him a meek smile.

"Sorry, I've just been really bored since…"

"I know." They stood there awkwardly knowing very well of words that were never spoken. But neither of them was that oblivious. They were superheroes for goodness sake. Roy let him in and he slumped himself down on the couch.

Wally then immediately jumped up at the sight of the abandoned game controllers that have been dusting up Roy's apartment, "Wanna play some Mario Kart?" He asked with eager green eyes.

The older boy slumped down on the couch rubbing his temples, "Cornfield, I just got home from patrol-" Wally tugged at his arms with a sad look "-ing…fine."

They started up the console and proceeded to play the game, "Why do you always pick Peach and the pink kart?"

"I swear dude! It's the fastest combination on here!" Wally exclaimed as he selected the girly character for the fifth time.

"Whatever…"

But maybe Wally did have a point to it, because he kept winning, "Yeah! That's right! Whooped your ass!" Then again, it could just be a speedster thing to win everything 'racing' related.

"Tch, it's just a videogame," Roy says as he tosses the controller to the side getting up and heading towards the kitchen, "want something to eat?"

The speedster dropped his controller as well and looked down at the shaggy carpet. His green eyes lost and lonely, "He wouldn't have thought it was _just_ a videogame…"

Roy's ears perked up, and his heart sped fast in fear, "What was that?"

Wally's face heated up a bright red as he realized the other heard him, "N-Nothing. So what's for dinner?" Roy looked at him carefully with hard eyes. He wasn't fooling anybody, and he was sure Wally knew it, but he'd play along.

"Frozen pizza." He said simply

"Yes! My favorite!" Wally cheered, but it was slightly hesitant.

The two red heads sat on the couch with their paper plates in their laps and cans of soda sitting on the shaggy carpet. They chewed quietly not making much small talk. That's how they've been every time Wally came over. But having each other's company was nice he supposed. They were best friends after all: Best friends from their original _trio_. But that was all right, there was nothing wrong with the two of them being alone – except for one small factor.

"Do you ever wonder what he's up to?" Wally asked, breaking the silence

"No." Roy lied.

"Oh." And Wally knew it.

"Do you?" he asked, and it sounded more like an interrogation than a simple question.

Wally glared, but Roy didn't see, "Well yeah, he **was** my best friend." He defended

Roy decided to test something, "What about me?"

"You know what I mean." It was blunt, it was true, and he put it right out there in the open. Did Wally really want to fight about this here and now after all this time?

"No. I don't." Roy insisted evading the challenge.

The 18-year-old boy wasn't going to back down, it was too late, "You're like a brother to me. With him, it was always different."

"Yeah, I know." It is different. He knew that better than anyone else did.

"Then you should know what I mean by _different_." Wally sneered now

"Oh yeah? How?" the skin on Roy's arms pricked up, and bile threatened to climb up his throat. His head ached, and he was getting pissed.

"Ever since he's been gone I think I figured out…_I think I love Dick."_

It was green versus blue as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Everything they had chosen to leave unsaid to not screw up their trio had just came out blaring all because Kid Mouth couldn't keep his mouth shut. Roy looked shocked. Wally looked slightly devastated, but determined not to back down. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he didn't care anymore. He knew the consequences. Everything could have at least been sort of normal if they never said a thing…of course, that in itself was a lie as well.

"I think you should leave."

"Some friend…" Wally stood up and marched to the door "…you feel something too? Don't you? I always knew it. _You're such a prick Harper_." He slammed it closed.

"I know." Roy said to no one before sliding open the glass door to his balcony.

**.  
><strong>

**xX. And I'd bet that silver lining .Xx**

**.  
><strong>

_A young strapping fifteen-year-old boy hopped down from the top step to the bottom of his manor as if he had been doing it for years – only because he has. Today was a Saturday, and one of his best friends in the whole world had agreed to spend the day with him. Starting from when the sun came up until it went back down in time to go fight baddies. _

_What made it all the better was now his secret identity was out in the open…in the superhero community only of course. It took awhile, it took a lot of fighting, but as Richard Grayson entered his teenage years of course, he would start rebelling against his mentor. Even if he was the God Damn Batman. Then again, he and Alfred are probably the only people known at the current moment that could stand up to him without peeing their pants ever. Even Damian had his moments of fear._

_Today, all he had on was a light autumn jacket, gloves & scarf courtesy of Alfred, jeans, a shirt, and best off all, no sunglasses. Nothing to cover dark glittery eyes that laughed when he laughed and cried when he cried._

_As he ran down the cobble stone path that led to the iron gate of their estate, he saw a tall red headed man standing at the end waiting to greet him. This made him run faster and with more speed as he got more excited. Usually when entering your teenage years most kids calm down, Richard only hypered up even more. _

_He had to grab the metal gate to stop himself as he slowed down so he wouldn't trip. He looked up at his friend with a huge grin. There was something about seeing him, that just always made him happy no matter what, and always it gave him energy even after a long night of chasing down Penguin. _

"_Roy!" he laughed and greeted happily. He held out his fist and Roy did as well as they touched knuckles. The older boy then placed an arm around Dick and pulled him into a one armed bro hug. But not too close, didn't want to suggest anything of course. _

"_Hey Dickie," the young boy rolled his eyes, he hasn't heard that nickname since before Young Justice from grade school, and before 'Speedy' cared about titles and positions, "here, brought you some coffee."_

_Dick grinned widely and took the warm paper cup gratefully. The aroma of the drink reached his nose as he flipped open the lid. He moaned in pleasure as the scent and warmth took up his senses, "Thanks man, how'd you know I'd need this?"_

_Roy placed his hands on his hips and nodded, "Seeing how you live in Gotham, city of __**nocturnal **__psychopaths, I figured."_

_Dick laughed at his comment about their local villains, but hey, he speaks the truth. He then eagerly took a sip of the hot liquid before looking up at the red head, foam all around his mouth, "What do you want to do today?"_

_The red head snickered and pointed at his own lips. Dick's eyes widened as he licked up the foam and Roy shook his head at his messiness. Why were teenage boys such slobs? He looked back at Dick whom took another sip and then remembered what a pig he used to be…or at least was transitioning out of right now. Having your own apartment taught you to take care of yourself better._

"_Thought we'd just walk in the park nearby your school." He suggested, jerking his thumb in the direction of the sidewalk that led to Gotham Academy. _

"_A walk in the park? That's different." Dick commented before finishing his coffee and tossing it in a trash can as they walked by. _

"_Fresh air is good."_

"_Dude, we get fresh air every time we go do our 'thing'. Swinging around y'know? Or as Wally would put it, 'flips and shit'." The red head chuckled heartily at him_

_The shorter boy shoved his hands deep into his pockets and frowned up at him with zero appeal to doing something mentally fulfilling. "It's nice to be able to enjoy it without being on edge."_

"_You? Not on edge? Pfft!" he stuck his tongue out at the red head_

_He slapped Dick over the head playfully, "You know Twerp, there was a time before–"_

"_Before you abandoned us to do the solo thing and went all sour on us?" the young boy interrupted ragging on him. But this made Roy stop in his tracks and give him a hard glare._

"_Stop right there. You guys abandoned __**me**__. Oliver abandoned __**me**__." He emphasized, he felt so alone at the beginning. And he still felt alone presently, but he just learned to live with it. Although, he never really got used to it, so he was touchy about the subject. _

"_I'm sorry."Dick's quiet and guilt ridden voice made Roy completely regret his anger though. He glanced over at the small boy whose hands were deeper in his pockets and his eyes glued to the ground. He felt really low at that moment._

_He kneeled down in front of him and placed a gloved hand over each shoulder, "No. I'm sorry, that was out of line. I just…I figured someone would come with me, or maybe…I don't know…" his voice trailed off not really wanting to confess anything deep today. Or at least so soon in the day. _

_Dick's head shot up and their eyes locked together. _

_Blue met Blue._

"_Maybe what?" he asked. Roy stood back up and they continued walking. Now Roy had his hands shoved into his pockets._

_He breathed in some air and breathed out creating a smoke effect, "Maybe Ollie would have tried harder to get me to stay? Y'know…"_

_Dick looked up at him understandingly, "Maybe he knew you were ready to leave. You are the oldest out of all of us side…partners."There was a comfortable silence after that as they kept walking. Eventually they reached the park and found a bench to sit on_

"_Thanks." Dick's head snapped towards Roy, after not talking for so long hearing the other's voice made him jump a bit. _

_He then cocked his head in confusion before remembering what they were talking about before, "For what? I didn't do anything."_

_Roy looked away, and Dick could see the back of his neck redden, "For listening, you always listen."_

_Dick simply grabbed Roy's forearm and squeezed it affectionately, he did not miss the red on his neck glow a deeper shade of the hue. Once again, they were in a comfortable silence while children and their parents started to pile into the playground. There were a couple roller bladers here and there riding by, and many lovey dovey couples holding hands walking down the sidewalk. Dick would look at these couples and occasionally sideways glance at Roy's hand that was seated next to his on the bench. He wondered: what if their fingers touched?_

_His face heated up at the thought._

_Curiosity over took him, and he was so tempted. He tried to act nonchalant and slowly pushed his gloved fingers against the tips of Roy's. A tingling sensation shot up his arm and into his chest. It was fast and hot and made his insides bubble up and throat dry. It was an unusual feeling. This was the first time he's ever really felt something like this. It was new. It was different. It was probably just the hormones; it couldn't possibly mean something more…_

…_but yet, he hoped it did. _

_He could have sworn Roy pushed his fingers closer too, but it could have just been his hopeful imagination. The mere thought of the archer just thinking the same as he was at the moment made his heart beat wild and the silence tenser. He then wondered if Roy noticed how tense he was now. It had to be obvious, to him anyway. Not only was he a trained detective too, but he was his best friend._

_He was caught by surprise of Roy talking again, "Hey pretty bird, I like your wings." What?_

"_Ha! Where'd you hear that one?" Dick laughed off knowing they joked around with cheesy pick-up lines time to time. _

_Roy smirked mischievously, "Ollie on Dinah."_

"_Gross!"Dick hooted, Roy than stood up and grabbed his head pulling him into a noogie. He grinded his knuckles into the top of Dick's head, but not too hard. He only went all out on maybe Wally, or even Kaldur, but never Dick. _

_He gave a toothy grin, "What are you? Nine again you little twerp?"_

"_Hey let go!" Dick cried trying to pull out of his grip_

_Roy let go of him and crossed his arms in victory, "Aren't you supposed to be the Batman's Protégé?"_

_Dick rubbed his head immaturely and blew a raspberry at him, "Aren't you supposed to get a life?"_

_The red head scoffed at him, "Nice comeback, really I'm–"_

"_Whelmed?" Dick finished cheekily_

"_Really Dickie?"_

"_Yes really Roy."_

_Silence._

"_So…"_

"_So…"_

_They stood there staring at each other grinning, but too soon it became kind of awkward. Neither of them knew why. Roy scratched his arm, and Dick buried his hands in his pits. _

_Out of nowhere Roy than said, "Did you know I was a bird watcher?"_

"_Really?" Dick asked with mock enthusiasm_

"_Yeah, because I'd take __**that**__…" he pointed at the young boy's crotch"…for a swallow!"_

_Dick blushed embarrassed for him and himself while rubbing his index and middle finger to his temple, "That was both lame and just plain wrong."_

_Roy shoved his hands back into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders "Thought it'd work."_

_The dark haired boy quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "Thought what would work?"_

_Roy looked at him strangely and Dick fidgeted in his spot feeling really weird. He wasn't sure what the strange atmosphere that had now appeared was, and he didn't know if he liked or not. Right before he was about to say something to break the tension he felt something soft pressed against his mouth firmly and heat all around his face. A shock shot up his whole body, and he was flying without a grappling hook. Roy was kissing him. And it felt good. Really good. _

_For a moment he didn't know where he was anymore, all he knew was this was right. _

_Roy slowly pulled away from his lips, but only by a few inches before softly asking in a husky whisper, "Did that work?"_

_Dick could barely stand now, his knees were wobbly, he whispered back, "Yeah…it…it did."_

He was looking out into the distance at the waters of the pacific. The sun was setting and he was lost in his thoughts, "You awake? Or do you stay up all night over there wherever you are?"

**.  
><strong>

**xX. Well I know it'd find you soon .Xx**

**.  
><strong>

Roy woke up on his lawn chair groggily, his whole body shivered and he sneezed. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep after last night's patrol on his balcony. He clutched his arms around his body tightly as he yanked the glass door open and went inside. The immediate warmth of his apartment made him feel better, but inside he still felt…

His home phone rang. He had one of those cheap home phones with no caller I.D. He figured if he was always on a mission and didn't socialize much out of the super hero world why waste the extra penny?

"Hey Roy, It's me." At the moment, he wish he had caller I.D.

"What do you want Ollie?" he growled, voice tired and peeved

Oliver Queen's was chipper and hopeful, as always, "I was wondering if you wanted to patrol, you know, for old time's sake?"

He scratched his butt and sneered with no hesitation, "Sorry, but I'm busy."

"What could you possibly be busy with?" Queen demanded to know

"Extreme underwater basket weaving competition next week. Bye Ollie." Without letting Oliver respond, he slammed the phone down and went to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee, Unfortunately the obnoxious ringing came back.

He stomped back dramatically and ripped the phone off its holder, "What do you want?" He yelled

"Whoa there Roy, it's Hal." He sighed in relief and he could hear the lantern on the other side laugh in amusement.

He smiled now, because he liked Hal. Hal was always there for him. He's known Hal since he was only Speedy because he always worked with Green Arrow…Oh. "Did Ollie send you?"

"Well–" he could see that sheep little weak smile on his face…

"I'm not talking to him right now." He firmly stated determined not to budge.

"Come on Roy, be reasonable."

It was much too early in the morning for his 'Uncle' and 'Father' to be bothering him at this hour. After a long night's patrol, and sleeping outside, he just wanted to collapse on his ugly yellow couch forever. "I'm really not in the mood."

Hal Jordan was a persistent bastard unfortunately; he had a lot of determination and will. Even with prying information and digging up dirty laundry within the Arrow Family, "Wanna tell me what's up?"

Roy knew this wasn't going to be easy, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Hal knew this wasn't going to be easy either, but no way was he going to give up. It just wasn't the Green lantern way, "Tell me right now."

"I said it's nothing, quit trying to pry–"

"Roy, we both know you want me to ask what's wrong. And we both know I want to know. So how about we cut to the chase and you just tell me?"

Roy fell silent. He felt a little ashamed to admit he did want someone to ask what was wrong, but at the same time, he was no in the mood. But only because he was exhausted physically. Then again, what was a little physical pain compared to losing…

"I miss Dick."

"I'm sure his tour will end soon. Bruce will need his Robin again." Hal cheerfully pointed out

Roy shook his head at the man's optimism, "He has Jason for that."

"What about Damian?" he actually laughed aloud and almost choked on his own spit at the thought. The man on the other end was rendered confused. When Roy calmed down and was able to speak full sentences again, he explained in two simple words:

"Get real, Hal."

He was about to ask Roy what he meant, but then he should have realized from the start what a crazy little shit Damian was, "Point taken. So what's going on with Dick?"

Once again, Roy had gone silent, it was almost inaudible but Hal could hear him quietly stutter, "I-I don't know."

He could sense there was so much more to this than the archer let on, "Is there something you're not telling me Roy? Something you're not telling _him?_"

His voice was shaky, and his throat felt clogged, "I want to…I want to tell him…stuff…but I can't." he was always able to open more around Hal and Dinah. They were there for him during the detox, dammit, they would be there for him for everything.

"So why don't you just call him up? See how he's doing?" he suggested with sincere concern

"I just can't."

"Why not?"

"He's always busy. I always leave a voicemail…" he paused for a full second trying not let himself lose control "…but I'm pretty he just deletes them."

"What makes you think that? He's one of your best friends."

He bit his lip, and prepared himself to confess something he's never confessed before: everything, "Before he left, we kinda got in a fight."

**.  
><strong>

**xX. Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you .Xx**

**.  
><strong>

"_That tickles that tickles that tickles–STOP!"_ _Dick cried as he squirmed under Roy's hold. The red head took great advantage of the muscled arms archery gave him at this current moment. The smaller boy did not appreciate it at all._

_Roy continued to place his lips along his shoulders, down his chest, and onto his pasty white belly, "But you just taste so good Dickie." He murmured into his neck causing him to go into another fit of giggles. The older boy's lips were chapped, so the rough texture sent a subtle but prickle like touch that made his skin tingle._

_When he finally caught the red head off guard, Dick managed to swoop underneath his body and off the couch where they had been lying. Their blanket fell to the ground. The red head turned around and smirked at him as Dick shook his head, middle finger and index finger on his temple, "Roy, you're a perv."_

"_Thanks." Roy responded with a bold toothy grin. Dick rolled his eyes, but it didn't annoy Roy. He was just happy he could see those dark blue orbs. They were always normally clad with a white and black lead lined mask…or a super douchey pair of designer sunglasses. _

_The smaller one of the two shoved the other back onto the ugly yellow couch before hopping into his lap, not gently of course. However, he frowned when Roy didn't groan in pain from the crash landing. He'd have to make up for it later with a different type of pain – this he thought to himself evilly before moving onto business, there was a subject he'd been avoiding. They needed to talk about it soon, and now was the best time. While they were alone, not patrolling, and in the privacy of Roy's apartment, "When are we going to tell Bruce and Oliver?"_

_Roy stared at him for a long moment before realization clicked in when he figured out what Dick had meant. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before replying, "When Timmy figures out he's crushing harder on Superboy than you on Super__**man**__."_

_Roy smirked triumphantly from his witty remark, but he started to gape when Dick could only look at him sheepishly. "Uh…"_

"_Really? That's a riot!" Dick immediately regretted his reaction, he knew the red head would find this hilarious…and even if it was, laughing about it when Tim wasn't present made it mean not funny. Well…ok, it would still be funny, but it was still mean._

_He playfully slapped Roy on the shoulder, but it only made him laugh harder, "Hey! He's kind of sensitive about it, and he's not sure what to do about Stephanie."_

_Roy quit his laughter when Spoiler was brought up. Poor girl, it'll be just like how Miss Martian was going to be with Superboy when the clone figures out his feelings as well…oh…now it wasn't just hilarious, it was gut-bustingly priceless. Roy may have sounded like a jerk but…that's just it, he is a jerk. And he was an even bigger one when he was once a hormonal 15-year-old teenager with the toilet mouth and need to flirt with anything with boobs just like their buddy Kid Flash. However, underneath it all, he was Dick's fiery, sweet, caring, friend and now boyfriend with the quick mouth and dirty humor. Although, nowadays, it was only around his boyfriend he ever felt like Roy Harper again instead of the angry bitter __**sidekick**__ that got betrayed by his mentor. There was something about Dick Grayson that made Roy this way: whether it was the understanding eyes, the soothing voice, or maybe simply the comfortable company he made. _

_For a moment, right there, just thinking about him made Roy want to ravage the younger boy's slim pink lips, but he was 'bat glaring' at him – hard. And an unhappy Robin meant no kissy time._

"_Still funny, we should tell Conner." He joked_

"_Yeah, and we should also tell Dinah about how you used to get wet dreams about her." Dick challenged not irked at all by the fact. Roy however was dismayed with the idea._

_He raised his hands waving them back and forth frantically, "Fine fine we won't!"_

_Dick smiled with satisfaction, before burying his head into Roy's chest. He liked the way the red head's heart beat always seemed to speed faster the closer their bodies were, "So does this mean we're telling them?"He asked in a soft voice_

_Roy ruffled his dark hair playfully, "Dick, do you know what would happen if your team or the League found out?"_

"_Enlighten me Harper." He commended with a perturbed tone_

"_First off, the Batman would pay me a nighttime visit and neuter me. Then, Wally would proceed to keep you locked up in a room I could never find you." He shivered at the thought of waking up in the middle of the night with the bat standing over him. He's had one too many nightmares about that ever since he started courting the young boy._

_Dick snorted, "That's ridiculous."_

_Roy chuckled at himself for his own stupidity, "Yeah, you're right. Wally could never trick me. Kid can't even–" of course he had no idea how stupid he was at the moment. _

_The young boy interrupted him before he dug an even deeper hole for himself, "No, not that…though that is pretty ridiculous. But I mean I'm sure Bruce wouldn't react…too badly? I'm 16 now, you guys know my identity too, and I'm my own person." _

_Dick's large orbs looking up at him almost convinced him, but big blue eyes weren't going to protect his precious and oh so delicate jewels, "Bruce wouldn't. Batman would."_

_The boy started to climb up his bigger and muscled body slowly and seductively like a cat, "But Robin will protect you," he whispered hotly in his ear making the blood rush to his face, but then Dick suddenly backed up, "And what's this about Wally?"_

_Roy groaned in annoyance, this was a touchy subject that really got on his nerves, "You mean you seriously haven't noticed yet? Nice detective skills you got there." He complemented with clear sarcasm laced in his voice. He crossed his arms, and Dick got off him getting annoyed himself as well at the red head's sudden mood change. When did the air get tense?_

"_Noticed what?" he demanded to know_

"_It's alright; kid probably hasn't even figured it out himself." He grinded out at the thought_

_Dick narrowed his eyes at him, "You're not making much sense Roy."_

_They sat there in silence for a full twenty minutes not saying a thing. That's what they usually did when one was angry with the other. Dick was young and stubborn, Roy was…Roy. So they just sat there for awhile, and in that time the blanket made its way over their ankles after Dick kicked it up with his feet. _

_Roy didn't want to apologize for making no sense, but he didn't want to keep sitting there annoyed at each other either. So, he sighed loudly and did the next best thing: change the subject, "No, what doesn't make sense is why we don't just pull the blanket up further."_

_Dick was quiet for a moment wondering if he should probe about the Wally thing again, or take the bait. He deducted taking the bait was the best plan of action and quietly explained, "I like it just on our feet…it's too warm so a blanket would get stuffy. But it's not warm enough where our toes are fine naked and bare."_

_The red head looked over at his small boyfriend, and he wanted to pick him up for thinking so…adorably, "Cute Dick, really."_

"_Don't call me cute Speedy."Dick grumbled_

_Roy's right eye momentarily twitched, and it made the Boy Wonder want to snigger at how easily ticked off he could get, "Watch it Short Pants." Jerk. _

_After their brief glaring contest, Dick settled back into Roy's arms and they proceeded to hold each other lovingly. They would never call it cuddling though, that's just not manly. When the air seemed completely peaceful, Dick inwardly sighed as he prepared to bring up the topic he had been trying to before it lead into the subject about Wally. The subject changed to Kid Flash, instead of into what he wanted to really talk about with him. _

"_Roy…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He started, beginning to choose his words carefully_

_All the muscles on his body tensed, because he knew that voice. That was Dick's 'Bad news voice', which was always an octave lower than his normal tone and concise, "What's up?"_

_Dick bit his lip before treading on carefully, "Remember when that guy at the karaoke bar said I sounded just like Jesse McCartney?"_

"_You mean the place Miss Martian dragged all of us too? Don't remind me." Roy closed his eyes and saw an image of too many sequins and too many drunk Japanese business men. He also couldn't get the sound of Wally's awful singing or Artemis' harpy voice to stop ringing in his head._

"_Well…turns out he was a record dealer." He was immediately broken out of his thoughts as Dick said that. _

"_Really?" he was flabbergasted_

_Dick smiled feeling pretty proud now, he was always a bit of the attention whore being the performer he once was, "Yeah, he said I was really good. And I mean 'my own label' good."_

_The red head started to chuckle lightly, "Wait wait wait…little Dickie is gonna be a __**pop star**__?"_

_The young boy buried his face in his hands and growled, "Dude! Don't say it like that! Do you know how you make me sound?"_

"_Gay?" he cheekily responded. Dick could slap him right there and then. _

"_Funny Harper."_

_Roy pulled him into a noogie which Dick took without complaint before continuing, "In all seriousness, this is pretty cool. Not as cool as being a superhero, but close I guess."_

_The smile on Dick's face disappeared, because he knew the reaction he was about to get next wouldn't be so pretty,_ _"The tour goes for nine months."_

_Roy's heart stopped momentarily, "What's that now?"_

"_I'll be gone for nine months."_

_He sat there for a second trying to fully take it in. His grasp on Dick completely loosened up, and his mouth was in a firm line now. A million thoughts went through his mind, his Robbie was leaving him? Now excuses and reasons the idea was silly rushed in like adrenaline, "And what? Batman is ok with this? And what about your team?"_

"_Gives him a chance to train Jason one-on-one he says. And Tim is filling in for me on the team."Dick explained with a clear irritation in his voice. _

"_Why would you even want to do this? What fun could you get out of it?" Roy ask before snorting loudly and as rudely as he could._

_Dick shrugged his shoulders, "I like to sing?"_

"_Yeah, and __**I like drugs**__, but nobody thinks it's a smart idea for me to do that again." There was a quick and tense awkward moment as Roy crossed the line. It was clear in Dick's eyes that something in him snapped. Roy's chest tightened as the situation just took an ugly turn._

"_So you think this is a stupid idea?" he hissed back_

_He didn't want to make him mad, but he didn't want him to leave. Most of all, he didn't want to give up any pride and admit he was being a jackass, so he snorted again and gave a simple, "Yeah."_

"_Why?" Dick challenged wanting to know what kind of logic was running through his head. In truth, Roy wanted to know too, but now he was starting to speak faster than he was thinking. _

"_You're giving up almost a whole year of crime fighting to go play pop star. And for what?" His foot was in his mouth, he knew it, but there was a feeling in him erupting within his stomach. It was like feeling weightless and on alert as your head throbbed painfully. It was fear._

_The young teen was always up for winning an argument, "Singing is fun? And I've always loved performing. Flying Graysons?"_

_He made a good point, and even if he didn't he was supposed to support Dick. But he was scared, __**so scared**__, and when he got scared he put up his defenses even higher, "Psh, what a selfish brat you are. Instead of fighting crime you'd rather be selling out and being auto tuned all day." So he turned the tables and made Dick sound like a bad guy. _

"_You're such a prick Harper." _

"_Why? Because you can't handle reality?" It was an empty feeling that left you feeling lifeless…_

"_Reality? Why are you acting like this?" It was growing stronger and stronger with every step Dick took closer to the door. .._

"_Because, how can you even expect me to just take this? I don't need to deal with this." It made your eyes pulsate and your heart race…_

"_Deal with what Roy? We're not breaking up." It made you feel so ugly, so low, so small…_

"_Might as well." …so alone. _

"_Do you want to?" Dick gave him an ultimatum, now it was up to Roy to make an answer. _

_He wasn't going to give him a 'yes' or a 'no', because that could mean it was all over, "Face it Boy Wonder, by the time you get back we'll be two different people. Who knows what will happen by then."_

"_You don't know that." Dick came back to the couch and sat back down, that brought some relief back into Roy. _

"_I think I do." He insisted quietly_

_He whispered in a strangled voice, "Why do you have to be this way?"_

"_Doesn't matter. Just. Go." There was something in his voice that revealed something delicate and fragile inside of him. _

_He scooted closer to Roy, who physically moved away from his warmth, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Look, I've always been better off alone. Shoulda figured it was always going to be that way." That was it – that was why the red head was being so difficult. _

"_Roy…" Dick placed his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder, it was comforting. But he refused to look at Dick. He couldn't do it "…I'll be back. And I know you think we'll both change by the time I do, but I don't think so. I think you and me will always stay the same."_

"_Dick you're–" Roy tried to argue still not looking, but the young teen wouldn't have it_

_He held him tighter but Roy didn't budge or move his head still, "I'm not abandoning you, again. I'll be back, and I'll always be the same Dick Grayson you knew."_

_For a moment he wanted to believe Dick, he really did. He wanted to keep hope and feel…wanted…but he knew where that got you. At least, got him. It left you hopeless, and wondering, "Yeah right, haven't you heard? Fame and fortune always goes to people's heads."_

_If Roy had just __**looked**__ at him once he could see the pang of hurt that flashed across his eyes, "Fine. If you think so low of me I'll go."He would see the way he broke his…_

_When he got up and removed his arms, he didn't think his whole body would feel so cold._

"_And you know what Harper?"_

"_What?" he looked up, and his heart wrenched. There was still care in Dick's eyes. _

_Blue met Blue. _

"_Even if you are a prick, just promise you stay the same. For us," and with that, he was gone._

He should have supported him. He should have not jumped to conclusions. He shouldn't have let what happened with Ollie mess with everything and everyone in his life, but he did. Now he was going to stay here and pay as he felt hopeless not knowing, because all he can do for now was _wonder_.

After Hal's surprise phone call, he stood on his balcony as he let himself secretly tear up in frustration. He messed up, he truly did, but he'll have to hope his messages got through. Hope he made it clear he did stay the same, he is waiting, he isn't moving on; as to avoid the risk that _he_ did change, isn't waiting, and did move on because of the stupid things he said. He was just so…flustered, and so exhausted, because now it was just a waiting game. Only time would tell.

He clutched the rusty metal railing and squeezed, hard, letting the cold bars rip through and break the skin til his knuckles turned white. Inhaling long and slowly, before letting out a hot loud breath, he looked on to the horizon where sky met sea. Sky blue eyes glistened with regret and wonder.

_Please get them…please… _

**.  
><strong>

**xX. But my messages don't seem to make it through .Xx**

**.  
><strong>

The dreamy pop star neatly folded his hands in his lap, as he prepared himself for the interview hundreds of thousands of fans all over the country were waiting for. He looked straight into the camera and gave them a white dazzling smile that was guaranteed to make any viewer swoon. Linda Parks, host of the talk show sure did!

"We're here with new pop sensation Richard Grayson. Richie Gray! What have you got to say? Everyone thinks you're sweeter than Justin Bieber, sexier than John Mayer, and cuter than even Jesse McCartney! " she asked with more enthusiasm and excitement than a crazed fan girl.

He shrugged his shoulders feeling flattered, but really, the attention was nothing compared to what kind of media he got for his other 'job'. However, he had to keep a face on or else risk compromising information that did not need to ever be released, "Thanks Linda, well I'm pretty whelmed to tell you the truth."

"Whelmed?" the Asian host scrunched her face up in confusion. But in response, Richard just gave a huge grin and a short sweet response.

"Long story." Needless to say, the girl was not satisfied with the answer, but she had to move on with the interview.

She flipped through the conversation cards looking for an interesting topic. Her dark eyes immediately lit up when she found a super juicy piece to discuss, "Alright! So, what's up with the rumored relationship forming between you and the lovely actress Emily Washburn?" she asked, voice full of curiosity and suggestion.

Richard was actually speechless for a second as his blue eyes widened in shock, "Relationship?"

"There have been shots of the two of you flirting!" he remembered having to go on set for a movie, because they were using one of his songs. He also remembers meeting the gorgeous blonde actress that did make it obvious she was crushing on him. But he guessed the girl never got the memo: he preferred red heads.

Most super stars would carry on with a rumor to keep publicity, but Richard didn't need media attention. He really did just want to sing and perform. Once again, with his other job he made the front page of newspapers far more times than as a singer, "I'll clear the rumors now and say she may be flirting but I'm not."

Linda frowned deeply not expecting him to completely disclose the whole thing, "She seems to be very interested in you, and she's recently been elected as the new Covergirl as well as the leading lady of many new feature films. How could you turn **that** down?" she probed, hoping to get a more interesting or fun reaction out of him.

"I guess you could say…" He looked up thoughtfully, eyes a vibrant dark blue, face glowing "…someone's waiting for me."

She smiled at him as she shook her head 'tsking', "I don't know Richie, I think you're missing out!"

"Trust me on this Linda…" it was impossible to miss, the way his eyes just bore into the camera directing his gaze specifically towards _somebody_…

Blue met Blue.

"…there's no one else like them. And as long as they stayed the same like they promised, I'll always let them in."

**.  
><strong>

**xX. Or maybe they did .Xx**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wow...so I have gotten into the nasty habit of writing ass long oneshots once in awhile...this could have been multiple chapters but I thought the effect of the lyrics would work better this way. By the way, it's from a rising new fresh artist named Rachel Platten from her song '1000 Ships'. Look it up on Youtube, and if you listen to it and follow the lyrics some stuff in here will be even cheesier!

Alright, so you know the drill! Please write a review letting me know your thoughts and if you have questions or comments I do my best to get back to you! You read this big whopper, you can write a review please!


End file.
